Comfortable Enough
by kgbucky
Summary: As requested by iamproudlysmile , a oneshot in which Steve goes on a date with another woman and Natasha gets jealous. This is just a lot of fluff and a bit of angst really.
1. Comfortable Enough

It had become a ritual for them, every night, Steve and Natasha watched movies together. Natasha's favorite genres were Romance and Drama, while Steve enjoyed the science fiction and suspense one. Each night, they watched two movies, one chosen by her and one chosen by him. It was something normal that friends did, right? Natasha felt really comfortable around Steve, comfortable enough to wear only sweatpants and tank top while with him, comfortable enough to rest her head against his shoulder whenever she wanted, comfortable enough to drop her guard when she was near him. That was a privilege not even Clint had.

There was nothing binding them to each other or the movie night, whenever they had an appointment or something that impeded them from going it was completely fine, it had already happened a few times before, they could always find something else to do. Everything went okay until, one day, after she spent a week away on a mission, Steve said he would go out on a date, so he wouldn't be attending to the movie night.

"What?!" Natasha gasped when she looked at the message he had sent her. She sat on her bed and typed 'Ok, good luck with the girl (?)'. He was going on a date? But what about the movie night? What about her? Where had he met that chick anyway?

'Its a girl, Tasha, lol' those words were written on the screen of her smartphone. In a wave of rage, she threw her phone against the wall with all her strength smashing it. Then realization hit her like a brick. A few weeks ago she had made a profile for him on a dating website. Natasha stood, grabbed her laptop and dragged herself back to the bed, opened her laptop, hopefully, his profile would be easy to hack and, since he was completely ignorant when it came to technology, he would never find out about what she'd done.

She entered the website and, using some tricks on hacking the website, she logged on the adm. Account and began stalking Steve. Soon enough, she knew the woman's name, where she lived, how old she was and where they were going to meet that night.

Natasha decided upon going to the same place where they were going, trying to convince herself she was only doing that because she wanted to make sure that Gabrielle- that was the name of that wannabe french girl- was the right woman for Steve, but she knew that, deep down, her reasons for doing that had everything to do with something she had spent her entire life running from, her feelings. After she was done with stalking Steve and Gabrielle, she left her place to buy herself a new cellphone and see if she could cool her head down for a small while.

She shouldn't be feeling that way towards Steve.

"_What do you want us to be?"_

"_What about friends?"_

"_**What about friends?"**_- That single phrase echoed on her head and it hurt her just a like a dagger on her soul. It was just like someone she really liked (loved) – that person was Steve- was stabbing her.

**~X~**

It was almost time for Steve's date and she was nervous, she had made the decision of following him, so, if she wanted him to forget about that woman and be head over heels for her, she would have to be looking astonishing. Steve wasn't a man who was into very revealing clothes, so she would have to look pretty without showing too much skin. She knew just what to wear. Since they were going to a bar, she put on more casual clothes- dark wash jeans, high heel boots, a shirt that showed a bit more of her cleavage and a black leather jacket. It was simple but she was ready and she looked good.

Natasha didn't feel like driving, so she took a cab there. When she arrived, Steve and the raven haired girl were already seated and had already ordered some food. She took her place at a stool in front of the bar and ordered a dry martini. As she took small sips of her drink, she never took her eyes off Steve.

She wondered what Steve had seen in that girl, she was not beautiful, she didn't seem to have an amazing personality, she was so ordinary, so normal. Normal. The one thing Natasha wasn't. Men found her beautiful, interesting, everything. She was everything but normal and, maybe, that was what Steve was looking for in a woman. She felt the unfamiliar sensation of tears gathering in the corner of her eyes and ordered a shot of vodka. When she swallowed the drink, she sighed in satisfaction at the familiar burning sensation that made all the pain go away almost instantly. At least she had an excuse for the tears.

Slowly, she gave up on stalking Steve, he didn't want to see him kissing Gabrielle, she didn't want to see him take her home and she didn't want to see him going upstairs with her. It would hurt her too much, so she decided on locking herself in her room and allow her feelings to overflow.

**~X~**

Natasha spent two days locked in her room without answering any phone calls or texts people sent her. She knew Clint wouldn't bother her, he understood she needed space sometimes. In the end of the second day, when she checked her phone, there were 20 unread messages from Steve and about 10 missed calls from him too before he gave up on contacting her.

_'Probably too busy with Gabrielle to worry about me.' _She thought curling up on the bed even more.

Then she heard silent outside her apartment, the door being unlocked. It was Steve, he was the only one who had a spare key to her front door. Silent footsteps on the hallway and a soft knock on her room's door.

"Hey, Nat." Steve's voice sounded from outside her door. She was almost able to see him with his forehead pressed against the door, "Come out, please. Let's talk."

"Let's _not _talk about this, Steve. What have we to talk about, anyway? I bet Gabrielle is much more interesting than I am." Natasha bitterly replied.

"Gabrielle?" He muttered, "So this is all because of her?"

"Yes, dumbass, it's _all _because of her. Now, you better go or she'll be worried about you."

"Nat. Open this door." His voice was demanding.

"No."

"I won't ask again." He said.

"No." What could he even do? Kick the door down? Apparently yes, because that was what he did.

"I warned you." Steve said. Natasha was finally able to see him. In his hand, he had a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates and, in the other,he had a bag.

Natasha couldn't help but smile at the sight. She sat on the bed and motioned for him to seat by her side. He did as she asked.

"These are for you." He handed the the flowers and the chocolates making her smile even more. "And this," he opened the bag revealing a lot of movies, "Are the movies we're watching tonight."

He had only brought the best Drama and Romance movies. "Oh, and I ordered some pizza."

Natasha didn't say anything, she was too happy for that. "Steve... I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips softly making her smile. That night, they spent watching romance movies and eating pizza and Natasha swore she'd never felt happier in her life, that was, until the day he proposed to her.


	2. The Proposal

Natasha and Steve's life was perfect. They continued with the movie night thing, though it wasn't every night that they watched movies, in fact, on most of them they didn't even pay attention to what was going on on the screen. Then, one of those seemingless nights, Steve proposed something different. They were going on an actual date.

Natasha was nervous, he had told her to wear comfortable clothes, that she would need them for what he had in mind. Comfortable clothes. Natasha sighed as she looked through all her clothes, choosing her favorite pair of jeans and a comfortable but worn out shirt. When it was five p.m sharp, Steve knocked on the door. He was wearing clothes just like hers. A long time ago, they had dismissed words, now they only needed gestures, so he simply smiled and offered her his arm, which she gladly took.

Steve gave her a ride on his Harley Davidson. They actually drove a lot, for the amount of time that seemed to be an hour, not that she was complaining, no. She loved riding with him, feeling the muscles of his back and smelling his scent. They were outside the city, in a desert place. It all seemed to be empty and there were no lights but the one coming from the moon. In the shadows, she could see a big bag. They got down from the bike and Steve unzipped the bag revealing a two pairs of wings just like the ones Falcon used.

"Steve!" She gasped, but couldn't hold back a smile, she was so excited to fly using one of those, "Where did you get these?"

"Let's just say I've got my contacts." He replied chuckling lightly as he made her way back at her. "Turn around, let me help you put these on."

She did as she was told and, very soon, she had a set of wings. Unlike what it seemed, they were very light.

"Let me help you too." She offered and he turned around to allow her to put his wings on too.

"Do you know how to use these?" Steve asked her.

"No, but I'm a fast learner." Natasha replied and extended both her arms, the wings quickly opened to match her movements and she took an impulse upwards, flying of the ground. She could feel Steve's gaze on her as she flew around making all kinds of maneuvers in the air. "Are you joining me or what?"

"Coming." He copied her movements and, very soon, he was by her side flying and laughing. They chased each other. They were young and innocent again, they were children pretending to fly. Only that they were actually flying. Natasha felt like a kid all over again. She was enjoying the childhood she had never had. Natasha closed her eyes as she flew, she liked the feeling of freedom and the way the hot wind of the night blew against her face and caressed her hair. The smell of the night filled her lungs, the dry earth, the grass, the sound of the river far away.

When they landed once more, Steve took her in an embrace and kissed her, "You are a fast learner, indeed." He said breathlessly when Natasha broke the kiss.

"You should've know that by now." She replied playfully and followed him. "Now, can you help me take off these wings?"

"Of course." He nodded and did as he was asked. Then it was her turn to help him out. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." She told him.

"Good, because I brought some food." He walked back to where the bag was and got a basket. He extended a blanket on the ground and motioned for her to seat as he displayed everything he had brought- Vodka, grapes, apples, p&b sandwiches and water. "It's not much, but it'll have to do."

Natasha had never told anyone, but her ideal date was a picnic under the stars. It was perfect. She didn't have words to express how happy she was. That was the best night of her life. They had a rule. When one was at loss for words, there was no need for words, so she simply kissed him.

They ate in silence and, when they were done, she rested her body against his chest and they both stared at the stars in silence, she could feel the constant rise and fall of his chest and his calm heartbeat. Then, his heart started to beat faster. "Natasha." He spoke softly, his mouth was close to her ear, "I… I brought you here tonight because I wanted this to be a special night for you, for us. I want you to never forget this day. How are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"It's perfect Steve. This is the best night of my life." She replied shifting from her position to stare right into his eyes.

"I have an idea to make it better." He told her as he reached inside his pocket. Natasha looked at him confused, what was he going to do? It was only when she saw the small dark blue velvet box in his hand that she realized.

"Natasha, will you marry me?" He asked opening the box and revealing a beautiful ring made of gold and rubies.

For a moment she just stared at him speechless, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, then she hugged him tightly and kissed him before saying and repeating over a thousand times, "Yes."

He took her hand in his and delicately placed the ring on her finger. She marveled at how his hands, that bore so much strength were also so delicate. Then she kissed him again. That night was definitely the best night of her life.


End file.
